


Paradise by the Backseat Light

by magicianboxmixup



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sort of Canon Compliant?, dorky drew is the best kind of drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianboxmixup/pseuds/magicianboxmixup
Summary: He’d spent all his free time planning out their journey, right down to the finest of detail to when they should leave and what roads to take and avoid. And yet, somehow, despite all of that planning and precaution, he found himself trapped in a car that is half buried in snow all because Tony didn’t follow his directions.--------------------------------There's a snowstorm. They get stuck. Car sex is the most logical course of action.
Relationships: Drew Gulak/Tony Nese | Maverick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Paradise by the Backseat Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back when we had Dorky White Guy Drew Gulak and has subsequently been sitting on my laptop for over a year, right at the very beginning of the formation of the zo-train when Drew started to distance himself from Tony in favour of Enzo. Not beta'd. And as with my life in general, all mistakes are my own so let's just gloss over them and pretend they don't exist.

_‘Just breathe. Just breathe. Murder is a felony,’_ Drew thinks to himself, repeats it over several more times until the white rage behind his eyes has calmed. 

He takes a deep breath in and sighs it back out through his nose to try to calm himself down, and when that doesn’t work, he locks his jaw shut and grinds his teeth together. He stares straight out through the windscreen but sees nothing, his hands resting on top of his thighs as he unconsciously tightens his grip and scrunches the material of his trousers in a tight fist. 

_‘Creases! Creases!’_ he panics and quickly releases his grip to smooth out the fine lines. Drew breathes in deep again and releases an audible sigh this time, his agitation brimming over into restless energy and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands right now except, well, he _does_ ; but neither punching his fist through the dashboard or one of Tony’s abs is really a viable option. 

He’d spent all his free time planning out their journey, right down to the finest of detail to when they should leave and what roads to take and avoid. For the past three days the weather forecasters had predicted an unusual weather pattern; that an unexpected snowstorm was rolling in from seemingly out of nowhere. Drew had painstakingly gone through every main road, side road, and highway for the best possible route, taking into account rush hour traffic and then adding on to that extra time for the disruption and delay the snowstorm will cause. And yet, somehow, despite all of that planning and precaution, he found himself trapped in a car that is half buried in snow on his side after it had hit a patch of black ice. The car had then swerved off the road and down an embankment all because Tony didn’t follow his directions. 

He looks up when he hears the driver-side door open and watches Tony settle back in, running a hand down his face and through the front of his beard to remove the wet snowflakes. He raises an eyebrow, tersely asks, “Well?” when Tony isn’t forthcoming with information of his phone call to the tow truck. 

“An hour, two tops. _Apparently_ ,” Tony emphasises like it isn’t apparent at all and lays the sarcasm on thick, “there’s a heavy snowstorm out there - we’re not the only ones to get caught out.”. Drew doesn’t appreciate the tone. 

Tony rubs his hands together, trying to get some feeling back into them. He tries the ignition again, like he hasn’t already gone through this entire charade several times before and maybe the this time will finally see their luck turn around. The car jolts to life for a split second and Tony whispers encouragements like he’s some low-rent engine whisperer before it sputters out and dies. 

“ _Brilliant_ ,” Drew mutters under his breath, feeling a shiver run down his spine as the cold begins to set in.

Tony catches him rolling his eyes and snaps, “Look, I said I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. You were right and I was wrong, as fucking usual.”

Drew doesn’t say anything, too angry and annoyed to start this argument over again. Instead, he pulls out his phone and focuses all his attention there; killing time by going through his social media and switching between gaming apps, finding anything to distract himself from his predicament or talking to Tony. An hour ticks by, with each minute feeling more like ten, when his phone dies. He curses under his breath and drops it in the footwell, wonders how this could possibly get any worse. 

After a couple minutes of silently simmering in his foul mood he suddenly remembers he didn’t message anyone to let them know what’s happened. “Could you maybe text Noam or someone? Let them know where we are, what’s going on.” 

“Oh, yeah, I did that after I finished speaking to the tow company. They said they’ll wait for us at that service station we agreed to stop at.” Tony explains but doesn’t look up from his phone. 

“Thank you.” Drew finally looks at Tony and notices the end of his nose is bright red and can only imagine how his own must look. 

“Noam said I should call him if you go all Jack Nicholson in The Shining on me.” Tony finally looks up at him and smiles but it’s weak and Drew can see the anxious look in his eyes, that he’s just testing the waters of Drew’s mood. 

“I don’t have an axe,” Drew teases after a beat and when he hears Tony laugh he can feel all the tension drain out of him, like the tide receding and softening into a gentle caress after it’s raged and thrashed against the rocky shore. Tony reaches across the centre console and takes a hold of Drew’s hand, lifts it to his mouth and places a gentle kiss to the centre of the palm. Tony’s beard scratches against the side of Drew’s hand in a pleasantly familiar way.

Tony holds Drew’s icy hand there against his jaw and whispers into the soft flesh, “I really am sorry. I was just trying to be helpful.” His voice is sweet and smooth like honey, carries like a hot summer’s day in the biting cold, warming more than just Drew’s hand and lights a spark deep in his belly that spreads through him like wildfire. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I overreacted.” Drew hopes Tony can hear the remorse and sincerity in his voice. 

Tony rubs Drew’s cold hand between both of his, trying to create as much warmth as he can and asks, “Can I lose an ab to frost bite? I’m so fucking cold it’s not funny.”

Drew chuckles, appreciates the olive branch for what it is; Tony willing to just move on like nothing happened, like he didn’t behave like an insolent child. Drew’s smile turns lascivious when a thought occurs to him and he drawls out, “Well, there is _one_ way we can get you warmed up.”

Drew waggles his eyebrows suggestively when Tony looks at him incredulous, taken off guard by the forwardness of the suggestion - especially when he can probably guess somewhere hidden away on his laptop is a 45-slide power point presentation on why public sex is such a bad idea. 

“Oh, yeah? And what’s that?” Tony plays dumb and smirks at the mischievous glint in Drew’s eyes. 

“Get back there and I’ll show you,” Drew nods his head in the direction of the backseat. 

Tony eagerly climbs into the backseat of the rental, his pulse quickening at the sight of Drew sliding through the tight gap and draping himself over his broad frame. It’s an awkward fit for the both of them, and Drew has to keep one foot planted on the floor while Tony hooks his leg over Drew’s hip. Tony ghosts his cold fingertips up Drew’s neck and into his hair, appreciating the way it shakes out a full body shudder and then kisses him hungrily, desperate to get as much of Drew as he can. 

“All work and no play makes Drew a dull boy, huh?” Tony smirks devilishly when they finally break apart for air. 

Drew knows Tony is just teasing him and making a lame joke, that Tony doesn’t hold any grudges against him for these past few months of playing second fiddle but it doesn’t make the truth sting any less; doesn’t dull the shame Drew feels sitting heavy in his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Drew kisses Tony’s forehead, pressing his apologies into Tony’s skin like a long-lost love letter, the words brittle like a flower pressed between the pages of a poem. “Forgive me,” Drew whispers and kisses Tony’s red cheeks, his voice cracking like dry bones breaking to dust as he thinks of all the dates and plans he’s missed or cancelled. “I love you,” Drew kisses Tony’s open mouth, rolls his tongue in slowly. 

Tony keens high and whiny when Drew catches his thin bottom lip between his teeth and bites gently into the flesh. He runs his tongue along Tony’s lip, soothes the light teeth marks he’s made and starts to pull down the zipper to Tony’s jacket. He slides the edges open and runs his hands up Tony’s stomach, skimming his hands over the hard planes of muscles hiding underneath the shirt. 

“Drew,” Tony whines, his breath catching in his throat and threatening to choke him when Drew’s thumbs catch on his nipples. 

Drew kisses his way from Tony’s mouth to his ear and whispers, “Going to make you feel so good,” and sighs when he feels Tony’s hips rock up into his. 

“Mmm, do it.” Tony encourages and unzips the front of Drew’s jacket to slide his arms around him, digging his blunt fingernails through the thin sweater. Drew traces the shell of Tony’s ear with his tongue, glides it down to the lobe and nips at it with his teeth and smiles when Tony’s hips buck up into his. 

Drew slides his hand over the erection straining the front of Tony’s trousers and watches with awe the way his eyes roll back and close as a blissful look sweeps across his features when he begins to apply pressure. Drew sits up and uses his other hand to raise Tony’s shirt to just under his chin and smiles when Tony sucks in a gasp at the cold air. He leans back down to kiss and lick at each perfectly formed ab on display to him; worshipping the body Tony has worked so hard to achieve and is so graciously sharing with him. 

“Come on babe,” Tony groans and runs his fingers through Drew’s wispy hair. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” 

“Please, Drew …. Want you so bad.” Tony is shameless, so overcome with lust and want; it’s been so long since he’s been touched like this and he’s going to soak up every touch, savour every kiss, and drown in the sensations. 

Drew carefully releases the button to Tony’s trousers and eases down the stiff zipper, revealing the tight dark underwear he remembers seeing Tony put on that morning. He distracts Tony with another kiss but there’s no finesse to it this time; it’s ravenous and eager, their noses bumping together uncomfortably and their teeth almost clanking. Drew slides his hand home, down between the tight confines of Tony’s clothes until he’s comfortably cupping his erection. He gives it a pump and Tony bucks his hips up, desperate for more friction as he pants hotly into the tight space between them. Drew repeats this until Tony is a babbling mess, begging for _more, more, Drew please I need more._

Drew shimmies the trousers and underwear down to below Tony’s knees, his mouth salivating at the sight of Tony’s cock finally springing free. He stares, transfixed, at the thick cock in front of him; finds the thin vein on the underside that emerges at the base of his cock and curves around the thick girth to the top-side and then disappears under the head of his dick. 

Tony’s cock twitches in the cold air and Drew blinks his eyes back into focus. He wraps his hand around Tony and starts gently massaging the shaft that has Tony rocking his hips up as he pants hotly with his eyes shut tight. Drew holds the base of Tony’s cock and goes down on him, flattening his tongue to lick at every inch of sensitive flesh and works his way up and down in a quick and steady rhythm, getting Tony’s dick as wet as he can.

“Oh, fuck. Drew … _Drew_ …” Tony curses and settles one hand on the back of Drew’s neck, rubbing circles under his hairline with his thumb. 

Drew pops off his dick and replaces his mouth with his hand as he works the shaft again, jerking him off with a firm grip, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the head. Drew bends himself as low as he can, continues to get Tony off and starts to suck at Tony’s balls, using his tongue to massage at the delicate creased skin. He listens to Tony whine and then makes his way back to the shaft, peppering kisses along the tanned skin before he swallows it all back down again. 

“Oh, _fuck_! …. Fuck, Drew, yes, baby,” Tony exclaims, his eyes shooting open to look down at Drew. Tony moans, digs his fingertips into the flesh of Drew’s neck when he catches sight of how obscene he looks; the prim and proper display a distant memory when Drew has his mouth stretched wide and full of cock, his full lips gliding over his shaft with ease. 

Drew swallows Tony’s impressive dick as far down as he can and hums, the vibrations making Tony’s hips rock up sharply, and then uses his hand to jerk the rest of the exposed shaft he’s unable to fit inside. Tony’s hand slips through Drew’s hair, rakes the perfectly combed style into an untidy mess and then settles them on top of his shoulder, squeezing his fingertips into the hard muscle.  
  
Drew settles at the sensitive head of Tony’s cock a short while later, using his hand to pump the shaft as he lightly sucks and licks at the slit until he feels his chest constrict and he has to pull off to catch his breath. 

“Drew … So close,” Tony pants hotly, clenches his quivering thighs together to trap Drew and lifts his hips up to push his dick further down Drew’s throat. Drew pushes his hips back down to the seat and slowly pulls off, quietens Tony’s complaints by sealing their mouths together. He groans in the back of his throat when Tony licks at Drew’s mouth, chasing the taste of his own precome. 

Drew pops the button to his own trousers, hastily pulls down the zipper and pushes everything down his thighs. He sighs with content when his hard dick is free, no longer restrained in the tight confines of his clothes. Tony wastes no time, drunk on the lust sailing through his veins and wraps his hand around Drew’s circumcised dick; its slimmer than his own but still satisfyingly thick, and is just a little shorter with a light dusting of pubic hair. Tony gathers the precome from the almost-purple head and uses it to lubricate Drew’s shaft and starts to pump his hand. Drew’s breath rushes out in a near pornographic gasp and he thrusts his hips forward into Tony’s tight fist. 

“Drew, baby …. Please, touch me. I’m so close.” Tony begs, kisses the side of Drew’s neck and then gently nips at the hot, sweaty skin. Tony’s cock throbs heavily when he watches Drew stick his tongue out and lick wet stripes across his palm. He replaces Tony’s hand with his own large hand, wraps it around both of their hard dicks sets a steady pace. 

“ _Uh-oohh_!” Drew exhales out slowly at the exquisite feeling of both their erections pressed together in the tight space of his hand. He starts to grunt with each sharp snap of his hips into the space between their bodies, their dicks rubbing together beautifully. “Feel so good.” He praises and strokes the hair out of Tony’s face. 

Tony rolls his hips up to meet each of Drew’s thrusts, the sound of their skin smacking together blends beautifully with the wet slicks of their dicks, the steady staccato carrying obscenely in the small space. 

“ _Ugh_! Drew … I’m so close. I’m gonna--“ Tony warns desperately and settles his hands over the round curve of Drew’s ass to encourage him on, squeezing each cheek to leave crescent shape marks that thrills Drew to know they’ll be there for days to come. 

Drew can feel his pulse thump heavily beneath his hot, sweaty skin, the blood in his veins singing with electricity that light up his nerve endings and make his toes curl inside his shoes. He can feel himself balancing on the peripheral of his climax, his orgasm building and building from deep within his balls until his whole body is pulled taught with this intense pressure to just fall over the edge. His hips start to stutter out of rhythm to Tony’s, feels his balls drawing up tight; his dick is harder than he’s ever felt it before. 

“Me too. Me too,” Drew pants in between erratic thrusts. 

“Go on, do it. Come on me babe,” Tony encourages and licks his lips in anticipation. Drew pushes three, four, five more times when his whole body stiffens, and his muscles tighten; he feels the first short spurt of come shoot out over his hand and onto Tony’s shirt. 

Drew gasps and pumps his hips stiffly through his orgasm as he finally falls over the edge into blissful oblivion. He works himself through his climax, his body vibrating with each pump of his hips he makes, his breaths shaky and shallow as each load is wrung from his body. Tony combs a hand through Drew’s hair, coos soft words into his ear and then kisses his mouth as he thrusts through the last of his orgasm. Drew’s body falls slack, his muscles loose and his mouth open as he gasps for breath, feeling like he’s been squeezed of all the air inside of him.   
  
Tony rolls his hips up a short while later, his stiff dick hasn’t flagged in the short reprieve Drew takes, and he smiles when his dick slides up against Drew’s sensitive dick that is starting to soften. Drew hisses at the contact, wraps his hand back around Tony with just a little more pressure than he’s comfortable with but that he knows Tony enjoys and starts to work the shaft. 

“Is that good? Like this? Are you there?” Drew babbles, still high on the endorphins coursing through him. 

“ _Yes, yes, yes_.” Tony pumps his hips up faster, his erection pulses at his impending climax. Drew uses his other hand to run a finger along Tony’s perineum, applies a light pressure to just behind his balls and Tony curses when his orgasm hits him harder and faster than expected. 

Drew doesn’t ease or lessen the pressure around Tony’s dick, keeps squeezing every last drop from out of Tony, watches with hungry eyes as each load lands messily on Tony’s soiled shirt. He watches Tony go through the motions of his climax and feels his cock twitch almost painfully with interest, and he wishes not for the first time he was younger so he could go again with hardly any time needed to recover. He eases his tight grip when it seems Tony has finished and sees one final spurt dribble down the head and onto his hand. 

Tony hums, whispers with a dry throat, “That was so good,” and brings Drew down so he can kiss at the bright grin that breaks over Drew’s face, so proud to have made Tony feel good, like he doesn’t already know all the points to push Tony over the edge. 

“I love you, you dumb nerd.” Tony says affectionately between kisses. They break apart when they hear Tony’s phone chime a message alert and Tony says, “That must be the tow truck.” 

Drew leans into the front of the car and grabs the discarded phone while Tony looks down at the state of his shirt, mutters, “Thanks for that, you jerk.” 

Drew’s smile turns smug and he replies, “No need for the both of us to get messy,” and then hands over the phone. 

Tony glares at him when Drew wipes his messy hand on the hem of his dirty shirt with a challenging look in his eyes to do something about it, but Tony just shakes his head and unlocks his phone to check his messages. Drew is finishing tucking himself away when he hears Tony laughing lightly and looks up, curious. Tony turns the phone around for him to read the short message exchange. 

_Text received from Noam: are you coming yet??_   
_Text from you: yes. we both did_

Drew smirks at the sick emoji Noam quickly fires back, followed by the high-five emoji after a brief pause when suddenly, there’s a heavy knock on the driver-side window and they share a look of mortification when Drew says, “No, that’ll be the tow truck.” 


End file.
